Initiation
by alittledifferent
Summary: What will Jenny have to do to be able to sit on the MET steps with Blair?


INITIATION

The girls watched smugly as Blair crossed her legs and stared at Jenny, daring her to look away. She signaled to the girls and they approached Jenny, pawing her through her shirt and up her skirt, slowly rubbing her to a quiet frenzy. They had warned Jenny that these kind of things often happened at initiation so she wasn't surprised, though it was a little weird to see her friends she ate breakfast with every day feeling her innermost parts under her skirt. She consciously stopped herself from tightening her legs and blocking the girls out. Penelope gave Blair a quiet nod. "Hazel?" said Blair. Hazel brought out a video camera and set it up, pressing the on switch. Jenny was starting to sweat a lot and Is removed her hand from Jenny's underwear in disgust.

"Now, Jenny, as you understand, to be initiated is a serious process for you. And as such there are certain things you are required to do. The things are different for each person but for you, since you've displayed such veracity over the past few weeks, I have a special task in mind," said Blair. "Hands off, girls." The girls retreated. "Now even though everyone in this room is a thousand percent faithful to me there still needs to be some measure of security for me. It's completely normal and I have dirt like this on everyone. For example we had Penelope fuck the busboy at the Olive Garden in a hallway as we videoed for evidence. We had Hazel tied down and attached to a vibrator for hours on video for evidence. I'll admit that one was a little uninspired. We had Is wait naked, masturbating herself on Penelope's dad's dinner table. He took the bait. We had a video camera in the corner. So you see, we have evidence on everyone. Standard procedure."

"Okay," whispered Jenny.

"Strip," demanded Blair. Jenny wondered if she could still run out and catch a cab home. But she had wanted this for so long…she couldn't give in now. She slowly removed all her clothes and bravely held her chin high, massive areolas proudly aloft and pointed, smiling for the camera. "Since you're such a special case I have decided that you are going to be allowed to attempt to get me off."

"What?"

"Make me cum. You have twenty minutes. If you can't do it, this video gets released to the public and you will never be allowed to speak to me again."

"But you're in the video too," said Jenny. The girls began to laugh.

"Jenny, please. Haven't you realized by now that I can never look bad? We're starting now."

Blair fell back onto the bed, fully clothed. Jenny jumped onto the bed and shoved Blair's skirt up. This was no time for subtlety. Blair was a little surprised. She pushed Blair's underwear and shoved an experimental finger inside Blair. She was surprised to find that Blair was already wet. Soaking wet, in fact.

"You're so wet," blurted Jenny. Blair shifted uncomfortably. "No talking allowed," she snapped. Jenny pushed a few more fingers inside Blair easily. She straddled Blair and began to shove her fingers in and out roughly, quickly finding a rhythm. The girls were all shocked to hear Blair's breathing deepen and her back begin to arch. No one had ever treated Blair so roughly before. Jenny ripped open Blair's shirt, sending buttons scattering all over the room, and while continuing to finger fuck Blair began to suck on Blair's breasts, which were rock hard. "You like this?" whispered Jenny. "I knew you would." She leaned into Blair's ear and whispered the words cum slut. Blair attempted to say something but Jenny's hands were continuing to rip her apart, moving so quickly they seemed to be jerking her vagina in half. Jenny smiled as Blair began to make noises, just little moans and squeals which Blair was clearly attempting to suppress.

"Time," called Penelope. Jenny hesitated before placing the final touch, jamming a finger up Blair's asshole without warning, causing Blair to lose control and urinate everywhere, screaming "oh my god!" Jenny moved her fingers in Blair's cunt and asshole simultaneously faster and faster as Blair continued to scream, eyes closed, squirting everywhere until Blair finally uttered her last squeal and collapsed, breathing deeply.

"Twenty one minutes," called Hazel.

Blair sat up. "Jenny…"

"Yeah?" said Jenny, smiling down at Blair, giving her shaking clit a last nudge.

"You're in the group. Penelope, destroy that tape. We'll see you on the steps on Monday."

Jenny gave Blair's clit one final tweak before climbing off. Blair moaned inaudibly. Jenny slipped on her clothes, and walked over to the camera. "I think I'm going to keep this tape," she said. "Maybe one day I'll need some dirt on you, Blair."

Jenny strode out, carrying the tape under her arm, still hearing Blair's halted breathing from down the hall. Jenny could hear the girls beginning to talk. "Oh my god, Blair, what was that?"

"I've never seen you act like that…"

"Jenny must be like some kind of prostitute or something."

"Shut the fuck up and get out," roared Blair. Jenny smiled and got on the elevator. She couldn't wait to get home and watch the tape.

"Don't do that to yourself. Let us help you, Blair."

"Alright. But slowly. Not that slow. A little rougher. A little more rough. More. More. More. Rough rough rough there it is there there right THERE!"


End file.
